


Five Reactions to Dinah's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Dream

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Five different Dinahs, in five different universes, had one very bad dream, something DC calledGreen Arrow 74.The important ones in her life react to it.





	Five Reactions to Dinah's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Dream

The Birds had been having these kind of "teammate building exercises" for three months now. What they really boiled down to were an early morning shopping trip, followed by lunch at some restaurant that was either ridiculously decadent or ridiculously expensive. Or both.

This particular afternoon, Helena rolled her eyes and managed not to regurgitate her lunch as she listened to the dream that Dinah was telling Barbara in excruciating detail. Evil robot children that steal people’s personalities were bad enough, but if Helena had to listen to Dinah describe the exact shade of the beans fictional Ollie used in his chili _one more time_ , Helena was going to choke someone.

And really, that wouldn’t be very good teammate behavior, would it?

Instead, when Dinah and Babs began to sort out the whys and wherefores of the dream and whether or not Oliver Queen had a place in Dinah’s life, Helena kept her urge to choke to herself as she bent down, shuffled through her shopping bag, and retrieved a package of batteries.

Like a good teammate, she deposited them directly on top of Dinah’s fruit salad. "These will last longer than forty hours," she promised.

****

  
Dinah awoke from her dream feeling nauseous and disoriented. Zatanna had warned her of the potential side effects the forced body-swap would have, but Dinah hadn’t expected they’d last so long after the event, or be so strong. It took her a moment to calm down, but a glance at the man lying beside her on their bed helped.

Waking him up made her feel even better, particularly when Barry’s strong arms settled around her and soft blue eyes stared up at her, as attentively as his own residual tiredness from the body swap would allow him.

"Sorry I woke you, Bare." Not really wanting to tell him the _exact_ content of her dream, for fear that it might be misinterpreted, she settled on, "I had a bad dream."

"Tell me it didn’t include Big Blue, the Fortress of Solitude, and lemon pepper fish on a bed of rice pilaf. Because mine did."

Dinah raised an eyebrow, and allowed herself a small giggle. "Damn, Clark treats you well. All I got was chili."

"And sexathons, I hope? Because the body-swapping nightmares wouldn’t be complete without them."

Relaxing completely in his arms, she nodded. "In all their forty-hour glory."

"Just forty hours, huh?" Barry yawned sleepily. "I can beat that."

Dinah leaned up to kiss her lover before she issued her challenge. "I don't know. You look _awfully_ tired..."

Barry loved and respected his wife. But there were certain times when he did rather enjoy proving her wrong.  
****

  
She told Diana the details of her dream between gasps of breath, as the Amazon sparred with her on the warm sands of Paradise.

"Man’s World is calling to you," Diana said simply. The lack of breathlessness annoyed Dinah, and made her redouble her efforts to combine the skills Diana’s sisters had been trying to teach her since Diana had rescued her from her captors and brought Dinah to the island.

Of course, Diana had learned them at a much _younger_ age, and had been using the skills far longer.

"I don’t know about that," Dinah protested, barely managing not to get knocked on her ass by Diana’s much longer legs.

"Your dream involved all that was precious to you," Diana answered, grabbing both wrists and flipping Dinah backwards onto the sand. The hot grains made a hard mat to fall into, aching through the free flowing white Amazon clothing Dinah wore during practice.

She still wasn’t ready to put on her mother’s costume.

But she was ready to take advantage of Diana’s "victory" by flipping the Princess back onto her pretty back. Dinah took a great delight in the fleeting glimpse of surprise that crossed Diana’s face.

"Not _all_ that is precious," Dinah corrected, smiling down at the woman who had gone from teammate to savior to friend to lover in such a short span of time.

Her princess rewarded her with a kiss before they continued their sparring.

***

  
The day after the fight against Dr. Psycho and the crazy vision he conjured for her, Dinah paid a long overdue visit to the only little girl in her life. The minute those little arms tightened around Dinah’s neck, she knew exactly why her subconscious had conjured Sin.

It really _would_ be nice to come home to this every night.

But the first question out of Lian’s mouth illustrated the foolishness of every other part of her dream. "I practiced the leg kick you showed me last ime, Aunt Dinah. Want to see?"

"Not in the living room, Lian," Dick warned from his spot in the kitchen. "You know training is done in the basement. Those are the rules."

"Sorry, Uncle Dick." Lian ducked her head and grinned conspiratorially at Dinah. "So, you wanna see, Aunt Dinah?"

"Nothing could make me happier, Lian," Dinah answered truthfully.  
***

  
She woke up nuzzled between them, face buried in one strong chest while four strong arms fought for the right to cradle her. When she jerked awake, the freckled ones around her waist tightened and his voice grumbled in her ear. "You okay?"

"I’m fine," she promised. Inwardly, she wondered what on Earth could have prompted such a dream. She was happy in her new life, moving on, and she hadn’t thought about what might have been in _years._

Not to mention, the idea of _choosing_ Ollie as a father-figure was ridiculous. The man chuckling into her ear was proof of that. "You’re a lousy liar, Di," Roy murmured before snuggling closer.

"It’s nothing important, Roy."

There was a pause. "Sometimes I dream about Dick, too. So I understand. But if you ever want -" Dinah cut him off with an elbow to the rib. "Ow!"

"That’s enough. I made my peace with Ollie long ago. And I couldn’t be happier with anyone else than I am with you and Hal."

"If you’re sure…"

"I’m sure, Boy-o."


End file.
